This invention relates to a folding knife and more particularly to a lock system for a folding knife.
Folding knives normally include some apparatus for maintaining the knife blade in its open position. The vast majority of the prior art folding knives employ a rocker type action on a locking bar which requires the user to push down on the back end of the lock with one hand while closing the blade with the other. Applicant believes that the prior art folding knives have many disadvantages. One disadvantage of the prior art blades is that the person using the knife must place a portion of his/her finger or hand beneath the sharp cutting edge to unlock the blade. A further disadvantage is that the blade can only be folded to its closed position by means of a two-hand operation. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art folding knives is that the lock pin of the knife is inadequately supported. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art knives is that they employ leaf type springs which are prone to more frequent failure than coil springs. Still another disadvantage of the prior art is that the locking system may fail due to wear on the corner of the lock notch or the lock bar. Still another disadvantage of the prior art knives is that they utilize an insufficient distance between the lock notch and the blade pivot thereby causing cracks or failures of the lock or blade.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved locking system for a folding knife.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lock system for a folding knife wherein the blade may be unlocked without utilizing both hands.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lock system for a folding knife which is safe to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lock system for a folding knife utilizing a coil spring which yieldably maintains the locking bar in its locked position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lock system for a knife blade which is easy and convenient to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.